Dentifrice flavor, along with other organoleptic properties, is a major factor in consumer selection of brands. Flavor is a strong signal for the perception of freshness, and valued by consumers, but conventional dentifrice formulations may act to impair rather than enhance the flavorings. Mouthfeel is also important, and toothpaste must be formulated to avoid a taste which is soapy, or gritty, or astringent. Formulating a dentifrice with optimal organoleptic properties is difficult, requiring trial and error, and of course the functional properties of the dentifrice to clean the teeth and deliver benefit agents such as fluoride, whiteners, and/or antibacterial agents should be preserved. Despite the many dentifrice products on the market, there remains a need for products having improved organoleptic properties while providing good cleaning and delivery of actives.